Torchwood: Alone In The Dark
by Gwento-addict
Summary: Jack Is Back, Ianto is With Jess and Everything Is Out Of Sync. Why is Ianto with her. Coe Fix It Fic Chapter 3 : Jack Gets His Lover!
1. Chapter 1

Torchwood: Alone In the Dark Part 1

**A/N: Ok My Torchwood COE Fix It Fic … Enjoy!!! Note this is the Un Beta Version!! That will be up when I get the Chance to Email my Brilliant Beta JonesIantoJones! **

Jack Crept up the stairs, the soft cream carpet underneath his boots, he had to be quiet, he thought to himself that the house was kind of quiet for a new baby, so he went to find out what was up, he found a room, he opened the door hoping not to wake the occupants inside. He looked inside, the Walls were Blue and there were Teddies packed away neatly like they had only been used once or twice. As he looked further he saw a cot with a little boy sleeping peacefully. Jack had to pick him up, the little boy only looked a week old at least, as he held him in his arms he started to wake as Jack shushed him, and he heard footsteps as Gwen came into the room and nearly swung a fist at Jack.  
"Jack! What are you doing here?" whispered as she took the baby from Jack.  
"So what's He called then" Jack asked"His name is Kai, and ive just spent the last day trying to get him to go to sleep" Gwen seemed angry.

Hearing all the commotion Rhys came in the room. "What the bloody hell's going on here?" Rhys asked as he looked up at Jack "Bloody Harkness, c'mon then what do you want this time?" Rhys sounded angry. All the shouting had set Kai off again, he was now screaming, and Gwen started to shush him which didn't work. "Give him here" Jack ordered. Gwen reluctantly gave Kai to Jack who calmed him perfectly.

"How did you do that Jack" Gwen was astounded as Jack put Kai back in the cot.  
"I use to do that with Alice, she was so cute, but I betrayed her" Jack shed a tear and all the memories came flooding back.

"_Uncle Jack!" Steven shouted as he ran to Jack, "Hay Soldier how you doing" Jack replied "I was talking like a alien it was brilliant!" Steven replied in wonder. _

"_Don't forget me" Ianto said weeping, "Never Could" Jack said tears escaping."__A thousand year's time you won't remember me!" Ianto said his tears unbearable to watch, "Yes I will, I promise, I will" Jack made His promise and Ianto slipped away._

Jack was now in tears and sat on Gwen's sofa, as Gwen knew what he was thinking.

*

Ianto Looked at the Clock 3am, all he could think about was Jack, his outline, his accent, them hands soft and gentle and His kiss on Ianto's soft lips. He looked over to see Jess his girlfriend sleeping like an angel, she was so beautiful, and how could he think of another person when he had Perfection. But the Truth was Jess wasn't Jack, She wasn't his true love.

Ianto slowly got up and went into the kitchen, and started to make the coffee.  
Going Back into the bedroom Jess was now awake, as he laid down again she crawled on him skin, his bare abdomen tingling as she lay her head on his chest.

Ianto Kissed her Brunette locks as she looked up and kissed him All Ianto Could Think about was The Captain, His Captain.

**Oh No! Ianto is with Jess!! Will Jack and Ianto Reunite? **

**Review Please!! Dedicated to Janto-addict – Who is Jess In this Fic :P **


	2. Chapter 2

Torchwood: Alone In the Dark Part 2

Note: themes which some readers may find upsetting also Mild Language

Note: **THIS IS THE NON BETA VERSON I WILL PUT THE BETA VERSION UP AS SOON AS I GET IT!!! **

Jack walked into the hub, unaware that Ianto was alive and well as he looked round he saw a young girl, typing away at the computers; she looked up and ran towards him.

"Hello Jack Im Sophie, im your new Computer wiz technical geek girl" Sophie Laughed as her cheeks went red.

The Coffee machine stood in the same place, it felt like nothing had happened, everything was back to normal. A man in a suit came up from the Med Bay Kissing his girlfriend, the man made Jack think of Ianto.

Jack turned to Gwen and said nervously "I can't do this Gwen"

The Ianto looked round and saw Jack, Ianto's Face dropped

"Jack?" Ianto looked surprised to see him,

"Ia.. Ianto is it you?" A tear rolled down Jacks Cheek. Ianto ran to Jack as the hugged each other tightly; Jack Passionately kissed Ianto and ran his hands through Ianto's neat hair while he shed a tear. "I love you Ianto Jones" Jack whispered, there foreheads touching.

In the Background Jess stood watching the couple with a tear of anger down her face, Ianto was with her, and Jack had took her Man.

Gwen's phone rang as she slipped into the other room to answer it; there was silence in the hub until shouting erupted from Gwen, who was shouting down the phone to Rhys. "The only time we can fucking argue is on the fucking phone" Gwen shouted as Jack looked around to see if anybody else was earwiging.

"If you want a fucking divorce you on your fucking way Rhys Williams!"

Gwen walked out of the hub in a strop as Jack followed.

Jack got in the SUV as he followed Gwen in her car; they both arrived at Gwen's house to find an angry Rhys and a sleeping baby.

Jack crept upstairs to check on baby Kai as Gwen and Rhys rowed.

"You, fucking waltz back into that place like nothings happened, Kai needs you Gwen" Rhys shouted "Can I not go to that place for one second, without you thinking im going back" Gwen screamed. "This is because of Jack isn't it" Rhys yelled.

"What!" Gwen said sarcastically. "I bet Kai isn't even mine I bet your fucking him and not me!" Rhys shouted "You really fucking think that, if you thought Kai wasn't yours why did you stay with me!" Gwen walked up the stairs to see Kai before she left as Jack rushed out of his room holding him.

"Gwen he's not breathing" Jack said nervously. "What, are you sure, Jack ring a ambulance Now!" Gwen screamed as she took Kai off Jack.

With Tears running down her face and the thought of Kai dead unbearable, the ambulance arrived, the paramedic told them to get into the back of the ambulance quickly as time was at the essence and he could not make it.

As they went into the Back of the ambulance Gwen broke down as she touched Kai's cold cheek.

*

Ianto was now at home with Jess and both of them had not talked since, Ianto's Kiss with Jack.

"Jess, I-" Ianto said as Jess put a finger to his mouth, as she kissed him passionately. Ianto Broke there kiss with a phone call, it was Jack. He Pressed Busy.

"Forget about him" Jess teased as they went into the bedroom.

*

Gwen was sat looking over her son, he had tubes up his nose and many other, medical instruments to keep him alive, Rhys sat beside her as she wept. Jack sat alone next to them as he thought about Ianto and Jess. Gwen looked round at Jack who looked tired and depressed. "Thank you Jack, for going to look at him; if it wasn't for you he would be dead". Rhys went out of the room to get some coffee as Jack moved into the empty space; Gwen laid her head on Jacks shoulder as Jack kissed her Brown silky hair. Gwen fell into a deep sleep.

_Gwen looked up to see a nurse lingering over her, she checked on Kai, with a depressive face she asked Gwen and Rhys to step outside. All Jack could see was Gwen in hysterics on the floor outside "Im sorry Mrs Williams" the nurse said. _

Gwen woke in a shock which startled Jack, "Oh im sorry" Gwen apologised. "Just need to tell you Rhys has gone home to get some stuff" Jack declared.

Gwen tilted her head as she saw her baby boy stir in his sleep.

*

Ianto was staring at the ceiling after an unsatisfying hour of sex with Jess.

All he could think about was Jack, and how he must be feeling. As he looked at his phone there had been 5 missed calls and one message, the message read.

_Ianto, where are you!! Im with Gwen and Rhys at the Hospital, Kai is not breathing, get here as soon as possible!! We are on ward 34 luvu Jack xx_

Ianto Jumped out of his skin, he felt clammy and sick, how could he just lie here and not do anything, he got out of bed and put his clothes on and wrote a note for Jess to find in the morning and ran out the door.

*

Gwen kept her eyes fixed on her son as Rhys fell asleep and Ianto arrived in a hurry.

"Jack, Gwen im so sorry I didn't get your text until now" Ianto said. "Its ok Ianto, nothings happened anyway, but the good thing is that he's started breathing again, but not on his own" Gwen said as her eyes welled up.

Ianto kissed her cheek as Jack hugged her; they were all here for her.

*

Jess woke up the next morning, she felt sick really sick, as she drunk her coffee she sprinted to the bathroom to be sick. 'What the hell is wrong with me' she thought. Jess held a test in her hand, she sat it down on the side of the basin and breathed heavily, she was frightened. She looked up at the test, Positive 'oh god, what's Ianto going to say!' Jess got dressed and rushed to the Hospital to see Ianto.

*

Jess rushed through to where Jack, Ianto, Rhys and Gwen were, "Im so sorry Gwen" Jess said as she kissed Ianto, "Ianto I have something to tell you" Jess said nervously.

"What is it Jess" Ianto sounded puzzled. "Im Pregnant Ianto, can you believe it!" Jacks face dropped and Ianto went white. "What, oh my god im going to be a dad, god let me sit down!" Ianto closed his eyes and pretended it wasn't real as Jack said in a dull tone "Congratulations" and he walked out of the door.

**Wow that took a long time wow!!! But some very interesting things are happening eh!!!! And I'm counting down the minutes to doctor who as we speak!!! **


	3. Depressing Day

Torchwood: Alone in the dark Part 3

The Black clouds moved over Cardiff as the rain started to pour. Jack ran out in the rain, the rain covering his tears. Jack didn't see Ianto behind him, but as he looked round he saw the handsome Welshman in front of him. Ianto grabbed Jack's head and kissed him passionately as he said "We will work this out Jack, I love you" there foreheads close together as they held hands and moved back inside.

*

Gwen was now in tears as Jack and Ianto came in, they saw that Kai was gone from his cot."They've took him into surgery, he has a punctured lung" Gwen cried. "He will make it" Jack promised. "but what if he doesn't, I couldn't, I cant-" Gwen choked on her words as Rhys came in with a overnight bag, Gwen ran to him to tell him they both hugged each other for couldn't look at the surgeon as he spoke to her and Rhys. She couldn't hear his sympathetic voice, because knowing her everything would turn into disaster, bad luck had been a cosy companion since joining torchwood.

"He's fine, but he is in a stable condition" the Surgeon said. Gwen sighed in relief.

*

Jack signalled Ianto to meet him in the bathroom. Ianto Left to follow Jack as they met in the toilets there lips met passionately as Jack combed his hands through Ianto's hair. As there lips parted Ianto gasped "I love you", there foreheads together Jack whispered "Ive waited so long for that".

*

Gwen looked over her, sleeping baby, they had all been through hell and back in the past few hours, and sometimes she hated Jack Harkness but she also loved him, if it wasn't for Jack, Kai would be looked out onto the car park the big puddles reflecting in the grey sky, a depressing time, a depressing day.

*

Jess was in the toilets alone and crying, her mascara all down her cheeks, she didn't want this baby and she knew Jack and Ianto were going to get together anyway, so she decided to book an appointment to have an abortion, she couldn't take Ianto wanting somebody else when she was having his walked back to The Hub in the Pouring rain, as she got to her station she did the final log off procedures, she wasn't coming back after she had done this.

*

2 Days Later…

Ianto was in the Kitchen Making Jess' Favourite Dinner, Spaghetti Bolognaise. He had noticed she hadn't been herself the past few days, as he went out of the kitchen and Into the Living room, she saw Jess in tears. "Hay what's wrong?" Ianto asked.

"Ive got something to tell you" Jess said as Ianto's face went pasty white "What do you need to tell me" Ianto said. "I know you love Jack and I know you didn't want this baby, so Ive-" She stopped as she choking on her own words. "You've what Jess, tell me!? Ianto said in demand he knew the truth but he already had in mind what she was going to say. "Ive Had an-" she stopped Half way through, not wanting to say what she had done. "An Abortion" Ianto said as Tears rolled down his cheeks. "Why Jess Why!" Ianto was Upset and angry "I don't know why Ianto" Jess said as her tears collapsed her words. "Ianto walked out of His Flat and Back to The Hub, he needed to see Jack. As Jess Grabbed Her suit case and packed her things, she thought of all the things that she had done, she had been so selfish, Gwen and Rhys were anxiously waiting to see there baby well again and she had Killed her own, she couldn't live in Cardiff thinking this, she had to back to London, to U.N.I.T . She went out the door put a note on the table for Ianto and left.

*

Cardiff Central was always busy, full of commuters and Tourists, she looked at the silver gates she had to walk through to get to the platforms, and she was going to do this. She walked up the stairs to Platform Four and waited on the Long Seats That sat on the Platforms, The train arrived she got on and sat down. "Goodbye Cardiff" She whispered.

*

Ianto ran into the hub looking angry which attracted the attention of Jack."Hay what's wrong" as Jack held Ianto in his arms. Ianto wept as Jack held him tightly and kissed his head. "It's Ok, Im here for you" Jack whispered, Jack liked Ianto back in his arms, he felt complete with him.

*

5 hours Later …..

Jack lay in bed, his arms wrapped around Ianto neck. "Tell me what happened" Jack asked. Ianto looked into Jacks Blue pools as he passionately kissed him; there tongue's dancing rapidly with each other. They parted as Jack said "I think im falling in love with you all over again" "I think I want to be with you forever" Ianto replied.

Ianto checked his phone it had a Message from Jess it read.

_I love you with all my heart Ianto, its just I can't live with what ive done, so im off to London, don't ring me or try to find me, it will only hurt you more. __Love you Ianto forever, Good Luck with Jack, You to are Destined to be together._

_Jess xxx_

Ianto Had tears down his cheeks as Jack Kissed his neck "I love you Ianto" He said as he bit Ianto's neck.

*

Gwen sat there, half asleep on Rhys shoulder, as a nurse came in. "He's well enough to go home now" The Nurse Said as Gwen took him of his cot and cradled him in her arms. "Hello my little soldier" she kissed his forehead as they, walked out of the hospital.

**Hope you Liked.. It took a long Time I know!! Wow Weeks Im sorry!! Im still tied up with Practical assessments and Coursework!!**

**Review!!**


End file.
